groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Runaway Room
The Adventure of the Runaway Room '(AKA: ''Regina VS Megundal) is a roleplay from The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ''roleplay series, featuring the characters of Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John H. Watson, and James Moriarty. The Roleplay Prelude to the Trial Very little was made public about the RP before beginning, due to the fact that the defendant had a very high reputation throughout the UKGC. The only information made available was that Mr Cosney Megundal, a philanthropist, was arrested by the Metropolitan Police in-connection with the murder of a London-born bricklayer called Morta Milverton in an omnibus carriage as it drove through London. Saul Goodman met Hart Vortex in his office with regards to cases that he could take on as a public defender, and referred Goodman to the case of Regina VS Megundal, which many other defense attorneys refused to prosecute due to the fact that it was being prosecuted by Barok Van Zieks, infamous for "''the grim reaper's curse" which seems to affect many of his cases. Goodman met Megundal in Defendant Lobby no. 3 in The Old Bailey, whereupon Megundal promised Goodman over one trillion dollars' worth of fees for his services as a defense attorney. It was not long afterward that the court was called to session. At the same time, Sherlock Holmes spent his time searching 221B Baker Street from top to bottom to look for a missing prototype rocket launcher, including under the seat of Dr John H. Watson. Inspector Greg Lestrade entered and asked Holmes and Watson to serve as expert witnesses for the prosecution in the event that an examination of the crime scene was required as evidence. The Trial (Part 1) Judge Daniel Richter called the court to session, finally revealing the six jurors that had been called to court, including: * Was DeCraicman – A barber with a Northern Irish accent, chairman of the jury; * Nostradamus – A philosopher who often attempts to try and predict the future, often very unsuccessful; * Gladys Biddy – An old lady who enjoys knitting, even if she is slightly deaf; * Alisoun O'Bathe – Better known as "The Wife of Bath", a rather lusty middle-aged woman who spoke in Middle English and in rhyme. At one point she openly made chat-up lines in the direction of Goodman; * 'TKTKTK '– A man obsessed with knowing when the recess was so he could get lunch, and; * Silva Blayze – The leader of the Cabdriver's Guild of London. The trial began by Van Zieks outlining that Megundal stood accused of stabbing Milverton with a knife with the initial '''M '''engraved into it, as well as the blood on a pair of leather gloves that belonged to Megundal, which pointed towards the fact that he may have murdered the defendant. Van Zieks then called witnesses to the stand to testify for the prosecution. * Oscar Fairplay – A banker; * Adam Ladyfirst – A haberdasher (hat-maker), and; * Beppo De Driver – The driver of the omnibus that Megundal and Milverton rode in. Goodman was later able to prove that Fairplay owed money to Megundal, who was, in actual fact, a loan shark. A debt that would later be nullified if Megundal was found guilty and sentenced to death. It was then proven that Ladyfirst and Fairplay were unable to witness Megundal and Milverton properly, due to the fact that Ladyfirst had soiled himself, disgusting a large number of people in the court. It was then also proven that Beppo had taken an extra amount of fare for the night, opening the possibility that another passenger was in the carriage with Megundal and Milverton. Megundal openly testified to such a thing, before a smoke bomb was activated in the courtroom. The judge called for an emergency recess, and a number of bailiffs apprehended Megundal and secured the crime scene as the courtroom was evacuated. The Trial (Part 2) Penny Pincher took to the stand, having been apprehended by the bailiff as the emergency recess began. Megundal claimed that he was asleep while Penny may have possibly stabbed Megundal, seeing as she had previously hidden in an underseat compartment in the carriage where she intended to stay to apparently pickpocket a number of passengers. In order to properly examine the scene, Van Zieks called Lestrade to provide an explanation about the crime scene, who then called upon Holmes and Watson to provide a deduction in-comparison to the report that Lestrade had compiled about the crime scene. New evidence then came to light that several points of the crime scene had been altered during the recess, and with a lot of evidence suggesting that Megundal himself arranged for the emergency recess in order to have paid cronies alter the crime scene. The prosecution's case fell apart at the last second, and so the judge immediately overruled the jury's verdict and declared Megundal '''Not Guilty due to lack of evidence. Megundal laughed and clapped maniacally while the gallery and jury booed and hissed, both angry and confused. Aftermath Megundal thanked Goodman for his services in defending him, and reported back to the courtroom alongside an unnamed bailiff in order to "go over a few details with the police", but it was strongly implied that he was going to tamper with more evidence. "The Grim Reaper's Curse" strikes! Holmes, Watson, Lestrade and Goodman wondered what happened as they completed Megundal's release paperwork before the fire alarm went off, instructing all members of law enforcement to report back to the courtroom in order to secure evidence immediately. Those attending the scene, including several bailiffs, Judge Richter, Van Zieks and Tobias Gregson, discovered that the omnibus had been set on fire, with Megundal trapped inside. Due to the ferocity of the fire, bailiffs were unable to save Megundal, who was screaming for help before the glass broke and Megundal finally burned to death, with many fearing that the "grim reaper's curse" had struck again. Notes, References and Running Gags * Hugo cameo – at the beginning of the case, Hugo S. Catman is witnessed by Inspector Lestrade painting a picture on Baker Street of a marijuana joint; * It is always 1895 – The license plate of the omnibus reads "1895" which is in reference to the poem "221B" by Vincent Starret * The carriage has a plaque bearing the name "PHOENIX WRIGHT", reference to the defense attorney of the same name. * "You may remember me from..." – ''Simpsons ''character Troy McLure is referenced through Megundal, who holds many projects attached to his name. Including, but not limited to, a Megundal hospital wing, Megundal Library, Megundal Park, Megundal Orphanage and Megundal School for Poor Sick Elderly Disabled Pregnant Children who are Orphans. * Alongside State VS Burr, this is a trial in the Groupy McGroupface roleplay universe where the defendant is—or is at least heavily implied to be—guilty. ** However, it is the first trial to result in an unjust "Guilty" verdict. __FORCETOC__ Category:Roleplays